A communication device such as a mobile phone is provided with a device for inputting an instruction of an operator. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile terminal for detecting an inclined angle of the mobile terminal and a change of its state with an action such as “shaking” and “inclining”, as an input of the instruction. The device described in Patent Literature 1 is configured to control a movement of an icon group representing information contents through the inclined angle of the mobile terminal and to display momentarily moving icons on a display.